The present invention relates to a motorcar with an openable hard top of the type in which the roof comprises a front portion connected releasably to the upper cross-member of the windscreen and a transparent rear portion which is articulated about a horizontal transverse axis to two side pillars of the body, so that the roof can be opened by being pivoted rearwardly about the said transverse axis until it bears on the rear boot lid which has two front uprights that extend upwards and are articulated to the body about the same horizontal transverse axis about which the roof is articulated.
A motorcar provided with an openable hard top of the above-mentioned type is known from European patent No. 0 901 421.
In the motorcar according to this European patent, the rear edge of the roof is situatedxe2x80x94when the roof is in the closed positionxe2x80x94approximately at the height of the articulation axis of the roof, which is substantially above the waistline of the body.
The transparent rear portion of the roof cannot therefore act as a rear window.
The rear window in this case is constituted by a fixed transparent element (7) which is supported by the vehicle body. When the roof is in the open position, this fixed element has an anti-turbulence function since it prevents the passengers from being subjected to air turbulence when the vehicle is in motion.
In this solution, the window is therefore constituted by an additional fixed element which is independent of the hard top that is articulated to the body.
Moreover, when the roof is in the closed position, the transparent rear portion of the roof is positioned to the rear of the upper portion of the fixed rear window so that, should the parts not be perfectly cleanxe2x80x94as would inevitably occur during the use of the motorcarxe2x80x94rearward visibility would be reduced.
To prevent the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art, the subject of the present invention is a motorcar with an openable top of the type mentioned above and having the characteristic which forms the subject of claim 1.